vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliza
Summary Having discarded the unnecessary and the ungainly, this princess revels in freedom and new experiences. Dreaming of the day she duels with her beloved, Aliza burns like a searing flame in pursuit of self-improvement. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Aliza, Pugilist Princess, Crimson Feet of the Dancing Flame, Challenger With Footwork Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Draph, Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Fire Manipulation, Damage Boost (Up to 50% with Flame Wreath), Statistics Amplification (To speed and strength with Everlasting Spirit, Thunder, etc), Limited Instinctive Reaction (Capable of automatically counterattacking when getting attacked), Non-Physical Interaction (Trained and fought with a ghost), Healing (With Aqua Wreath), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Damage Reduction (Lessen wind damage with Extended Mastery Support Skill), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing souls), Power Nullification (With Lion's Roar), Energy Manipulation (With Scarlet Streak), Limited Probability Manipulation (Increase critical hit rate 50% with Fangs of the Dragon), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Resists the extreme heat of Tahar) and Power Nullification (Everlasting Spirit can't be nullified) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Equal to Stan and fought against Randall, who with Feather, was able to break the machinery on Al-Khalid's neck) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Stan) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Randall and Stan) Stamina: Very high. She is able to fight hard fought fights one after the other without break. Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. She is expert at using martial arts and was able to learn new techniques in mere days. Weaknesses: Weak to Water based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fangs of the Dragon:' Aliza attacks the opponent with devastating kicks to the torso and the jaw, before jumping and attacking them with flaming dropkick to the back of their head. This increases her critical hit rate by 50%, with dealing 80% more on critical hit. *'Waves of Fire:' Aliza concentrates to gain an ability to automatically counterattack upon dodging an attack for limited period of time, and she automatically receive the attacks toward a specific ally. *'Flame Wreath:' She increases her critical hit rate similar to Fangs of the Dragon, with addition of capping up her own Charge Attack Damage for 50%. *'Thunder:' Aliza deals 200% of her normal damage, with the damage able to go up to 300% depending on number of enemies. She also gains attack up up to 10% that can be stacked up to 50%. *'Everlasting Spirit:' Gains Everlasting Spirit upon taking damage, which increases her own speed for 10%, which can be stacked to 100%, and it can't be removed by any means. *'Extended Mastery Support Skill:' Aliza passively lessens any wind element based damage by unknown amount. She also gains stackable strength amp with every one for attacks. *'Azure Firestorm:' Aliza attacks the opponent with multiple water element based kicks, and boosting her water damage up to 40%. *'Let Off Steam:' Aliza deals kicks to all opponents at once, with stronger the damage is the more she is damaged. *'Aqua Wreath:' Aliza restores her own health and boosting her own Charge Attack for a period of time. *'Flying Feet of Fury:' Aliza deals a kick to the enemy and gains Strength status, getting stronger more damaged she is. *'Quiet Resolve:' Aliza passively increases her speed depending on how high her health is. *'Talons of the Phoenix:' Aliza deals an extremely powerful flaming kicks to an opponent. *'Scarlet Streak:' Aliza attacks her opponent with 250~300% of her own normal strength and increase her inner damage by 20%. *'Starfire:' Aliza concentrates to gain an ability to automatically dodge and counterattack for period of time. *'Flame Blossom:' Aliza doubles her own strength by concentrating. *'Princess of Fire:' Aliza passively boosts her speed to an unknown amount. *'Flaming Tempest:' Aliza, when along with Stan, is able to deal massive wind damage and gains 50% boost in wind damage and gains unremovable boost of strength. *'Firestorm Blossom:' Aliza guarantees to hit three times each turn and gains Strength status. *'Roaring Spirit:' When having enough Steel and Dust levels and having Stan in her side, she can deal wind damage 1000% more than her strength. She also gains Lion's Roar, which is unremovable buff that boosts her power on one foe attack and counterattack, guarantee to hit twice each turn and nullifies debuffs. *'Song of Steel and Dust:' When with Stan, she guarantees to always attack twice and boost her damage of Charge Attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Princesses Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 6